


Lothar's Secret

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Lothar has managed to keep his rather unusual status a secret, until a certain young mage disrupts his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up previously but had intended to expand it so I took it down. However, on consideration I felt it stood alone just fine as it was, so I've put it back as a standalone story.

It was a little more than two months since the fall of Stormwind and the retreat to Lordaeron when Khadgar discovered Lothar’s secret.

It was the last of many late night meetings. Plans were well underway for the formation of the Alliance army. The survivors of Stormwind, together with the Lordaeron, dwarven and elvish forces, had finally reached a consensus and Lothar had been confirmed as joint Commander. This particular evening Lothar had seemed distracted, anxious for the meeting to finish, and had been positively short tempered with even minor annoyances. Especially where Khadgar was concerned. He seemed agitated and appeared to be avoiding being anywhere near the young mage whenever they were in the same part of the room. Lothar finally called the meeting to an end at a relatively early hour and left, citing a headache. Khadgar wondered what he’d done wrong this time to annoy the older man. Since he wasn’t given the chance to find out, he decided that worrying about it would do no good, and headed out of the Palace to seek out a late dinner.

As he passed Lothar’s rooms he stopped as he heard something that sounded like a groan. He hesitated, and was about to continue on when the sound game again, but louder. He moved closer to the door and knocked, uncertain.

“Anduin…are you in there?”

“Go…away.” The voice sounded odd, somehow strained.

“Is anything wrong? Are you ill?”

“I said…go away!” Another noise, as if he’d covered his face to smother a groan, and Khadgar moved to the door and grabbed the handle. He pushed at the door, but it didn’t move. Locked from the inside, but the sounds of distress grew louder and Khadgar used a quick word of power to snap the lock. He pushed the door open, stepped inside – and stopped dead, as if he’d run into a wall.

Lothar was on the bed, hands wrapped over his chest, twisting bending forward, his face flushed, sweat shining on his forehead. And naked. Completely undressed. And he was producing an unmistakeable, unbelievably strong Heat sense.

In the sane part of his brain, Khadgar was shocked and amazed. _Omega. He’s an Omega!_

And an Omega in full Heat.

Khadgar was pulled across the room as if he were at the end of a long, taught rope wrapped around his brain that centred on Lothar. His mind flared with a combination of shock, surprise and an instinctive, undeniable response. The response of an Alpha to an Omega in Heat need.

His teachers had told him it could happen when he got out in the world, how he could come upon an Omega in heat and how he’d react. They’d tried to explain how to control it, how to resist it – and for all practical purposes it was total nonsense. He could no more resist that siren power than he could grow wings and fly. Well, actually, he thought in a tiny sane part of his mind, I can grow wings and fly…I just can’t…stop…this --  
He staggered across and slid to his knees next to the bed. “Anduin…Lothar. I’m…here…”

Blue eyes focused on him, then flared with something Khadgar had never seen on that strong, contained face before. Need. Lust. The hunger of Heat. Large hands reached for him as if he were water and Lothar was dying of thirst. He knew he should talk reason, try to say wait, think, stop, you are you and I’m me and ..

“I’ve never…done this…before..”

“I. don’t. care.” Lothar twisted upwards in a joint-cracking lunge, grabbed Khadgar and pulled him down. In a dazed part of his brain Khadgar realised Lothar had already started Presenting; he could smell the hot, musky scent of his body’s lubricant, triggered by Khadgar’s presence.

His brain started stuttering and gibbering like a deranged idiot. This is Sir Anduin Lothar, Lord Commander, Viceroy of Stormwind and so on and so on and I’m Khadgar, failed Novitiate and an Alpha whose never so much as touched an Omega in his life and never really wanted to because all I did and wanted was study and read and I was never much that interested in all that SEX stuff and I’m supposed to…do..WHAT!?

But the hands grabbing at his arms waylaid his internalisation. It wasn’t just a polite request or a grubby little encounter in a tavern somewhere, this was Lothar. Who needed him, who’d experience the pain of withdrawal if he stopped. Who didn’t care if he was inexperienced or frightened he might do something wrong. Who just needed him. He knew then had no choice. Neither of them did.

Khadgar hurriedly stripped, fumbling in his inexperienced haste. Please let me do this right he thought, feeling the mounting excitement triggered by the multiple chemical signals he was receiving. His own body began making its own magic, signalling to the Omega his Alpha presence, offering comfort and satisfaction. Though he might not have done this before, his body knew what to do.

Sensing his Alpha’s response, Lothar’s tension eased and he rolled over onto his stomach, rising and pushing backwards towards Khadgar. The young mage ran his hand across the sweat-dampened skin of Lothar’s back, then down and under to collect and hold Lothar, feeling him grow and harden as he groaned. He settled himself over Lothar’s thighs and stroked down over the firm buttocks, finally sliding a finger down between them. The sphincter pulsed and opened, damp and ready and he realised dazedly that he was already aroused, had been since his first touch of that hot, welcoming body.

With exquisite care, he slid into Lothar’s body and felt and heard him push backwards, denying the care, hungry for deeper contact. It was so perfect, so right and he surged forward, thrusting in deeply. There was no pain or discomfit as the Omega's body opened and welcomed him. Khadgar rose and pushed forward, threw his head back and …growled…as he held the hips in a moved with increased hunger. Mine…you’re mine… “Mine. Only me.” He paused, eyes narrowed, lips drawn back over his teeth and Lothar made a sound very much like a whine.

“Please –“

“Say it. Lothar.”

“Yes. You. Just you.” He pushed backwards against Khadgar’s hips and moments later they were moving again, their body’s sweat touching and mingling, forming a new substance, a brand on both of them, that any other Alpha would recognise.

Khadgar pulled out, turned Lothar over, pushed his legs up and thrust in again. He bent down and kissed the open, panting mouth. “You’re mine, Lord Commander. My stubborn, opinionated, courageous Omega. Mine.”

And they came together as such couplings usually did, in mutual annihilation. And afterwards, lying in a comfortable, messy tumble of legs and arms, Lothar stroked Khadgar’s cheek with one hand that only shook a little.

“Thank you. I think.”

Khadgar stroked his face across Lothar’s chest. “You’re welcome. I’m sure.” One of his arms was under Lothar’s neck, and he stroked Lothar’s stomach with a firm, possessive stroke. “How did you ever keep your status a secret all this time. What did you do?”

“Let’s say, I found some rather unusual chemical methods of control. Unfortunately, as soon as you turned up, they all stopped working. Gods!” He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “Who’d have guessed my crazy spellchucker was a baby Alpha, all juiced up with those overactive teenaged Alpha impulses.” He turned on his side, dislodging Khadgar. “You have to keep my secret. My life is difficult enough as it is without people finding this out.”

“So no one knows?” Khadgar asked, moving but returning to slide up against Lothar.

“My sister does, Llane did, no one else. And I need it to stay that way.”

Khadgar smiled as he squirmed on top of Lothar and nuzzled his neck. “Fine. I’m a mage, I know how to keep things secret.” He kissed his way up the bearded cheek. “I won’t tell a soul…” And then his lips covered Lothar’s, taking his mouth in a deep, hot kiss. He listed his mouth, licking the wide mouth. “Gods, you taste so good.”

Lothar groaned and wrapped arms around him, stroking his groin against Khadgar’s. “Can you..are you..?

“Oh yes,” Khadgar chuckled, sliding lower. “Let’s see just how much energy you have, old man.” And then his mouth was engaged in an entirely different activity that left Lothar able to do little more than groan and gasp. And he found out then that, older man or no, Omega or no, Anduin Lothar was more than happy to keep up with this young, previously inexperienced Alpha lover.


End file.
